


Thinking Too Loud

by Basmasadek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Castiel (Supernatural), Angry Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel, Established Relationship, Everyone Loves Castiel, Jealous Dean, M/M, Mind Reading, Overprotective Dean, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dean, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmasadek/pseuds/Basmasadek
Summary: Dean was hit by aa spell that allowed him to read minds. What will he do when he discovers that everyone was thinking about HIS Castiel? and not in an appropriate way.





	Thinking Too Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! hope you like this one. please tell me what you think!

It started with a simple hunt.

Or that's what they thought.

Sam and Dean found a hunt a few towns over. Dean insisted that Castiel would stay behind in the Bunker since he was still healing from an injury in their last hunt.

Yup, Castiel can get hurt. He wasn't human, but he still needs to eat and sleep, and, apparently, to also look out for himself.

Sure, he got hurt trying to save Dean from a vampire attack, but that didn't stop Dean from panicking and hold on to him frantically while Sam rushed to drive them to a hospital.

You could say that that day shook Dean's entire being hard.

The mere idea of losing Cas after finally they became together and admitted their feelings for each other, almost killed him.

He forced Castiel to stay in bed for a whole month after that incident. It drove Castiel crazy. It was the first time Dean heard him curse at him in every language he knew. It was worth it.

Since that hunt Dean refused to go on another hunt until he was sure that Castiel was completely healed.

But Sam almost went crazy from staying in the bunker for all that time so, he insisted to go on that hunt and asked Dean to come with him.

Dean couldn't let Sam go alone so he agreed. But he didn't let Castiel come with them.

It was one hell of a fight. If Dean didn't know better he would say that Cas was on the verge of smiting him. Castiel hated to feel useless and weak, and Dean hated making him feel like that, but Cas wasn't completely healed yet. He was always tired and stumbles on his own feet sometimes. He couldn't let him come.

Castiel gave him the silent treatment until the left. Which made Dean's heart ache to leave his lover while he was mad at him like that.

Right now, Dean was sitting on his motel bed staring at his phone, deciding weither or not to call Cas.

He missed him terribly. It's been two days and Cas still giving him the silent treatment. He didn't call or text. Dean's heart was hurting.

"You two are idiots." Sam snorted from his own bed rolling his eyes at Dean.

"Shut up, Sam." Dean retorted sighing with expiration.

"You know? Most of your fights will stop if you two stopped yelling at each other like an old married couple and talked more quietly."

"Have you met us, dude?"

"It's like every fight you two had was a contest of which one of you was more stubborn."

Dean had to admit that was a little bit accurate.

"Are you going to call him or you will just stare at the phone like a love sick teenager with a crush?"

"Shut up, Sam!"

***

Sam was tired of their shit.

Dean doesn't know that even though Castiel wasn't talking to him, he kept texting Sam all the time to ask about Dean but refusing to speak to him himself.

It was frustrating.

Why can't they just talk to each other?! Why can't Dean apologies for being an over protective asshole and why can't Castiel be more careful?

Oh, wait. That didn't sound like them. At all!

He just rolled his eyes fourteen time a minute while watching Dean staring at his phone waiting for it to ring and too stubborn to call himself.

Sam sighed in frustration.

"You know? We didn't come here so you could drown in self-pity. We are here for a case!" Sam finally snapped at his brother.

Dean sighed and reluctantly left his phone on his bed and turned towards his brother.

"Okay, what are we up against?"

***

Dean hates witches.

It turned out that a powerful witch was causing trouble and they followed her to where she was hiding but she was a sneaky, powerful witch!

She attacked them fiercely. Throwing spell after spell, a curse after a curse at them.

They kept dodging whatever she was throwing at them and tried to get to her.

That's when he saw that she throw something at Sam and the latter was too busy trying to point his gun at her so he didn't notice.

Dean sprinted towards him as fast as possible and pushed away just when it almost hit him.

But it hit Dean instead.

Dean screamed when whatever that witch threw hit him hard. He felt like his brain was boiling and about to explode.

Just before he passed out he heard gunshot then everything went black.

***

Sam watched with horror as the curse the witch threw hit his brother when he pushed out of its way.

Dean screamed in pain then fell to the ground like a rock.

Sam turned anger filled eyes at the bitch who stood their shocked at what Dean did.

He used her moment of distraction and shot her with his witch killing bullets.

When she dropped dead, he rushed towards his motionless brother.

"Dean! Dean, wake up! Come on, don't do this!" he shouted frantically while grabbing Dean and searched for a pulse.

He sighed in relief when he made sure he was alive. But he was still unconscious and that wasn't comforting. He had no idea what that witch cursed his brother with.

He decided to call Castiel. He would know what to do to help him.

***

Castiel was heartbroken.

He hated it when Dean treated him like a helpless child and Dean knew that! Which made it even worse.

He was a soldier for God's sake! He was no child! He can take care of himself!

Sure, he was injured. But he got hurt while saving Dean and didn't notice the vampire who stabbed him in the side, but since Dean was alright he didn't regret it. And sure he was taking a while to heal and knew that Dean was afraid to lose him but that didn't justify treating him like that!

He was sitting on their bed frowning down at his phone.

He wasn't going to call him. He won't! he would just text Sam instead. He will NOT call Dean!

A few hours later he was woken up by his phone ringing. He didn't realize he fell asleep. He hated sleep. It made him feel vulnerable.

 

He saw that Sam was calling him and answered.

"Hello, Sam" he greeted sleepily while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Cas! I need you! Dean was hit by some curse and he isn't waking up!" Sam's frantic voice greeted him.

He sat bolt right on the bed, heart pounding with panic. Dean was hurt! HIS Dean was hurt!

"I will be there. Meet you at the motel. Is he breathing? Sam is he breathing?!" Castiel snapped frantically while dressing and packing his duffle bag.

"Yes, Cas. he is breathing. Just still didn't wake up."

"I am on my way." He ended the call and focused on getting dressed.

He got used to wear Dean's clothes now. it always made him warm and comfortable and always smelled like Dean. He knew that Dean loved to see him in his clothes. Also, Dean found an old black pea coat in a shop that sells used clothes and it fits him perfectly and Dean was convinced it made him look hot and intimidating, so he made sure to wear it when they get out to see the look Dean always gives him when he wears it. The trench coat had a place of honor in their shared closet and he still wears it sometimes.

He rushed out of the bunker and got into his car.

He drove fast. Ignoring the speed limit and whatnot.

His heart was pounding so fast. Dean was fine. He will go there and make sure of that.

No one was going to take Dean away from him!

 

***

Sam jumped when he heard the loud knocking at the motel door.

He rushed to opened it and found a very panicked Castiel.

"That was fast." Sam murmured with surprise. Castiel ignored him and pushed through the door and rushed towards Dean who Sam laid him on his bed.

Sam watched as Castiel cupped Dean's face gently, his eyes filled with concern, worry and adoration.

These two are idiots. They only leave their stubbornness behind when one of them gets hurt.

"What happened?" Castiel demanded looking up at Sam.

"The witch we were hunting threw something at me and Dean pushed me away then it hit him instead." Sam looked down with guilt. He always hated when Dean did that. Putting himself in danger for him.

"Yes, that does sound like Dean." Castiel sighed and looked down at Dean eyes softening. "I didn't sense any injuries, inside or outside. I guess whatever hit him stunned him or something. I don't feel anything unnatural. I will try to wake him." He raised his hand to rest on Dean's cheek while talking.

"No, Cas! you need your strength. You are still healing and using your grace will weaken you!"

"I am not going to leave Dean like this just so I can heal." Castiel barked looking frustrated.

Sam sighed. He knew he won't be able to change Castiel's mind anyway.

He was as stubborn as Dean.

Castiel's hand that was resting on Dean's cheek glowed, signaling that he was using his grace to wake Dean.

Several minutes passed then the glowing stopped. Castiel sagged weakly and leaned heavily on the headboard.

Sam was about to go to him when he saw Dean starting to stir on the bed.

***

Dean felt a familiar warmth spread through him, then he started to wake up.

When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was a pair of beautiful tire blue eyes that were staring at him with concern.

"Cas." he murmured smiling happily. That's the best thing about them. They would fight and pissed each other off, but when one of them gets hurt they would forget everything else and rush towards each other.

It always warms Dean's heart when Castiel did that.

"Dean." Castiel sighed with relief. "How do you feel? Do you sense anything wrong?"

Dean sat up gingerly. "No, I don't think so. Just a little head I guess." Dean looked Castiel over when he felt something was off. Then it dawned on him. "You used your mojo on me, did you?" Dean accused glaring at Castiel.

Castiel seemed be taken aback by Dean's sudden change in demeanor, but then he glared back.

"Did you expected me to just leave you like that?!" he retorted sharply.

"You should have! I told you not to use your grace until you're healed! Do you even listen to me at all?!" Dean was yelling with frustration and worry now.

"I am not a child, Dean! Stop treating me like one! You should know that I will not just leave you under whatever that witch did to you!" Castiel yelled back.

"Stop acting like one then!" Dean regretted the word the moment he yelled them.

Castiel's face showed hurt and disappointment, then all emotions disappear and stared coldly at Dean.

"I shouldn't have come here." He said coldly. Then pushed himself off the bed weakly and walked out of the room.

Dean hated himself even more right now. he didn't mean to make it worse. He was just constantly worried about Cas now that he can get hurt. Sure, he obviously shows his concern in the wrong way, but he can't help it! He can't lose Cas!

***

"You are a stupid jackass, Dean." Sam glared at him from across the room.

"I am trying to keep him safe and take care of him." Dean argued glaring back.

"Dean! He is not a baby! He is stronger than the both of us combined! Monsters and demons are afraid of him! He can take care of himself just fine! And that injury was because he was busy saving you, not because of weakness or lack of effort from him." Sam tried to make Dean see reason.

Dean just stared at him for a few seconds then looked down, shoulders falling with defeat.

"I can't lose him, Sam. I won't survive it." He whispered and Sam almost didn't hear him.

Sam was taken aback by Dean's confession and defeated voice. He didn't see that coming.

"By the way you treat him right now you will." Sam said sternly. "Why can't you just tell him that instead of yelling at him and treating him like a clueless baby?"

***

Dean had to admit that Sam was right. He had gone too far.

Just when he was about to speak, someone appeared suddenly in the room.

"Hello, boys." Crowley smirked at him.

They both got up so fast, each holding his weapon.

"What are you doing here?" Dean demanded glaring hard at him.

"Relax, squirrel. I didn't come here to kill you or anything. Just need your help with something." Crowley rolled his eyes at them.

The door swing open by an angry Castiel who glared at Crowley.

"What are you doing here?" Castiel growled with his smity face on.

Dean was distracted by him for a moment. He always loved it when Cas get all intimidating and warrior like.

_'Bloody hell, that angel looked edible without that ugly coat on.'_

Yup, he totally is.

Wait. Dean froze. That thought wasn't in Dean's voice. It wasn't from his brain at all. And suspiciously had an accent.

The voice sounded just like Crowley.

He turned sharply towards the demon, to find him staring at Castiel with lust filled eyes that trailed all over his lover's body.

Dean's blood boiled. He saw red. He forgot about the fact that he might have heard Crowley's thoughts. He was too busy dealing with the jealousy, rage and possessiveness that were rising in his body.

_'That squirrel is one lucky bastard. He gets to see this angel unwrapped and bending over for him. Wish to see that.'_

That's it.

Dean grabbed Crowley by his collar.

"You son of a bitch!! I will skin you alive!" he roared into his face. He almost could feel all the blood rush to his brain from all the anger he was feeling.

"Dean! Dean, let go of him!" Sam shouted as he and Cas rushed to dislocate him from the demon.

All the while Crowley was staring at him with confusion, suspicion and smugness.

_'It almost like he heard me. what would happen if I told him I would like a night with that sexy beast.'_

Dean screamed with rage then, pulled out the demon knife from his pocket and was about to stab the demon.

Sam and Cas grabbed him from behind harshly and pulled him away. He was still kicking and screaming.

"I will kill you! I swear I will rip your heart out!" Dean yelled.

"Get out of here! Now!" Castiel growled at Crowley while grabbing Dean tighter.

_'who can refuse that dominate voice anything.'_

Then he was gone.

Dean roared. That son of a bitch! How dare he even think about touching what was his?!

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam yelled at him when they let Dean go.

Dean rounded on him, ready to say what happened but he stopped. He read Crowley's thoughts. He actually heard them! But not all his thoughts, only the ones that starred Cas.

Maybe that was the curse that bitch threw at him. But he needed to be sure. He can't tell them yet.

"Nothing. I just hate his face." Dean lied smoothly. Well, it wasn't exactly a lie.

They both glared at him. Then Castiel turned around to get out of the room again.

"Where are you going?" Dean demanded.

"Back to where I was. Like I said, I shouldn't have come here." With that he left the room. Leaving a sad, guilty and enraged Dean behind.

***

"What the hell was that about, Dean? Are you crazy to attack Crowley like that?! What made you so angry all of a sudden?!" Sam ranted in the passenger seat while they were driving back to the bunker trying to catch up with Castiel.

Dean didn't answer. He was too busy trying to calm himself. His blood was still boiling. The fact that Crowley dared to look at HIS angel and think of him like that made him want to kill the bastard after skinning him alive.

He was also bust with thinking how to make up with Cas. obviously, the silent treatment was back with full force. He knew it was his fault. Castiel was strong and powerful even in this state. But every time he closed his eyes, he would see Castiel laying on the floor with a knife in his side.

He couldn't lose Cas. He just couldn't. It will end him. Sure, he was showing his concern in the wrong way but he couldn't help it. If Dean gotten his way, he would Castiel in their room so no one would try to hurt him. Or think about him in an inappropriate way.

The whole mind reading thing was making Dean confused and antsy. If he can read minds now, then way couldn't he read Sam's thoughts now? why couldn't he read all of Crowley's thoughts? Why just the ones about Castiel? That didn't make any sense.

"Dean! Are you even listening to me?" Sam's angry voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"I am not in the mood of talking right now, Sam." He grunted glaring at the back of Castiel's car that finally appeared in his view.

Sam, who obviously following his line of sight, sighed.

"You know, he will forgive you if you actually apologized." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Apologies for what? Looking out for him?" Dean huffed angrily.

"Treating him like a baby. Did you even hear a word I said to you back in the motel?"

Dean was about to answer, but he saw Castiel's car pull over at the side of the road suddenly next to someone.

"What is he doing?" Dean muttered, speeding to catch up when he saw Cas getting out of the car.

"Is that.. Balthazar?! Isn't he died?!" Sam exclaimed with confusion.

Dean stopped the car behind Castiel's. when he was about to open the door, he saw Castiel hugging the other angel.

Dean's blood boiled and got out of the car slamming the door loudly. He heard Sam getting out too while he stomped towards them.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Dean growled angrily, as the two angels pulled apart.

Castiel glared angrily at him while Balthazar looked at him with something akin to disgust and disappointment.

_'I can't believe Castiel is still with those mud monkeys. I thought he might have long ditched them by now.'_

Balthazar's voice rang into Dean's mind making him growl angrily.

"Eloquent as always, Winchester." Balthazar snorted and frowned at Dean.

"Cas, what's going on?" Sam asked more calmly looking at Balthazar with suspicion and confusion.

"Balthazar called out to me while I was driving and –"

"Why do you owe them any explanation, Cassie? They are not the boss of you." the other angel interjected glaring at Dean hard.

"- and I told him to meet me here. He says he suddenly woke up in a field and had no idea who brought him back. So, he looked for me." Castiel continued ignoring the staring contest happening between Dean and Balthazar.

Dean stepped closer to Castiel and wrapped his arm around his waist bringing him flush to his body, all while staring down Balthazar, thankfully, Castiel didn't pull away just raised an eyebrow at him.

Dean noticed something changed in the other angel's eyes.

_'So Castiel is banging the mud monkey? I saw that coming, but I never thought Castiel would actually lower himself to that level. A worthless human like that doesn't deserve Castiel. He is better off with me.'_

Dean saw red. He launched himself at Balthazar punching him in the face.

"Dean!" Castiel yelled at him grabbing from behind while Sam froze with confusion and shock.

Balthazar, taken aback, stumbled from the punch and stared at Dean with shock, confusion and suspicion.

_'I could almost swear he heard me. that or Castiel is banging a savage. Soon he would start hitting and hurting Castiel too. I am pretty sure Cassie will leave him soon enough.'_

"You son of a bitch! I will show savage! You won't stay alive for long, I promise!" Dean was shouting struggling against Castiel's strong hold. How dare that smug bastard think that of him! How dare he think the Cas will leave Dean for him! Castiel was his! He loves him! And Cas loves him back! No one can change that!

But the look in Castiel's eyes made him a little doubtful. He saw anger, disappointment and hurt. It made Dean's heart ache. He was the one that might break what he and Castiel have. Balthazar might be right. He was hurting Cas and he will leave him.

Balthazar's eyes widened with shock after Dean confirmed that he was indeed hearing him. He looked at Castiel for a second then disappeared.

Castiel pushed him away harshly.

"What's the hell is wrong with you, Dean?" he shouted angrily. "Is it too much to have someone next to you or Sam? Is it a crime to have a friend from the angels?"

"What?! No! I didn't say that!" Dean defended and tried to gather Cas in his arms but he pulled away. Dean's heart broke.

"Then what do you call this?" Cas demanded glaring at him.

"He was-" Dean stopped himself. He couldn't tell Cas that he can read minds. That he heard Balthazar's thoughts about him. It will sound like he was really trying to keep Cas away from everyone. He wish he could but he can't.

"He was what?" Cas raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing." Dean murmured looking away.

Castiel was about to shout again when a new voice entered the scene.

"You fight like an old married couple." A smug, familiar voice said sarcastically from behind them.

They all turned towards the voice and froze with shock.

"Meg?!" they all exclaimed with shock.

"I'm back, boys." She smiled smugly. "I guess whoever brought back the angel brought me too. In the same meatsuit too! How nice."

"What the hell is going on?" Sam whispered in confusion.

"How did you find us?" Castiel demanded.

Meg ignored all of them and walked suggestively towards Castiel and stepped into his personal space.

"Hello, Clarence. Missed me?" she drawled in suggestive voice eyes trailing up and down his body.

_'Oh my. He became sexier than before. The past years did justice to him.'_

Dean shoved her away from Cas and stepped between them. He glared down at her and stood at his full height growling angrily.

_'Oh! Clarence and hothead are banging? Shame. I wished to pop his cherry myself.'_

This was too much. Dean felt his head almost explode from anger and jealousy three times in one day. It can't be a coincidence. If it is then the universe really hates him.

"Leave. Now." he growled at her.

Her eyes widened with fear for a second, then she collected herself.

"See you later, boys." She disappeared.

Dean sagged with exhaustion. All that anger and jealousy are going to kill him if anything else happened today.

"Can we go before any other undead people come to greet us?" he said tiredly looking at Cas who ignored and got inside his car and soon was driving away.

He sighed and looked back at Sam who was looking at him with suspicion and confusion.

"What?" Dean asked defensively.

"You read minds now, aren't you?"

***

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Sam ranted while they are driving again to go home.

"I don't know, okay?" Dean grumbled.

"So, that's why you tried to kill everyone today? What, they were trying to hurt Cas or something?"

Sam figuring that his rage was connected to Cas made Dean feel exposed.

"No." he grunted. "It was quite opposite actually."

Sam was silent for a few seconds then it dawned on him.

"Oh my God! They were all ogling Cas?! well, you can't really blame them to be honest." Sam chuckled softly but stopped when Dean turned sharply towards him glaring hard. "Sorry."

They stayed in a tense silence for a few seconds.

Sam cleared his throat nervously. "But isn't it weird to run into three people who have a crush on Cas in the same day? Also two of them were dead and came back suddenly both at the same time and I guess by the same person."

That made Dean pause. He did think it was strange to run into the three of them today. But he was too angry to focus. He was more calm now.

Something was definitely not right.

***

The past three days were hell to Dean.

Castiel was giving him the silent treatment all over again and it was driving him mad.

They would lie next to eachother on the bed Cas facing away from him. Every damned night.

The tension was tangible in the bunker making Sam nervous.

But Dean still refused to apologize. He did nothing wrong! He just wants to protect Cas and keep him safe from his obviously many admirers. He will not apologize for that!

Speaking of his admirers, thankfully there was no sign of Balthazar or Meg since that encounter and Crowley never tried to appear again.

But that didn't stop Dean from being angry all the time from what happened.

He and Sam figured that the mind reading thing was temporary. Even if not Dean wouldn't mind keeping it anyway.

***

Castiel was enraged.

He understood what Dean was doing thinking he was protecting him. But that wasn't Dean's job! He was Dean's guardian! He was the angel! He was the one supposed to protect Dean! Not the other way around!

He was angry at Dean. But mostly angry at himself. For his weakness. He was useless. Soon enough, Dean would realize that and leave him.

He was thinking all these dark thoughts when he heard a voice calling for him in the angel radio.

It was Hannah. Asking him to meet her. She needs his help with something.

At least someone still thinks he was useful.

***

Sam and Dean were in the library, Sam was reading while Dean was trying to drink his problems away when Castiel entered the room fully dressed.

Dean's heart almost stopped. Did Cas finally decided to leave him?

"Where are going, Cas?" Sam asked curiously looking up at him.

"Hannah needs my help with something. I am going to meet her." Castiel answered.

Dean was seething when heard her name. wasn't that Hannah that kissed his Cas before? And told him to choose between the angels and Dean? Yeah not happening.

"You are not going alone." Dean announced standing up and pulling out his keys. Castiel glared but since he still refused to acknowledge Dean's existence he didn't argue. "Come on, Sam."

***

The drive was tense as hell.

Sam was fidgeting from the tension that he felt coming in waves from the couple.

It became worse when they reached their destination to not only find Hannah, but also Balthazar waiting.

He could hear Dean growling next to him which made Castiel glare warningly at Dean in the rearview mirror.

This is going to be ugly.

***

They got out of the car and walked towards the angels.

Dean move closer to Castiel and brought him closer to him.

"Hello, Castiel. Good to see you. I see you didn't come alone." Hannah greeted Cas smiling warmly at him but the smile disappeared when she trailed her eyes towards Dean and Sam.

 _'Why can't Castiel see that these humans are worthless? I can give him everything he needs and he rejected me.'_ Hannah thought

Dean's grip tightened on Cas as he struggled to keep his composure.

"Hello Hannah. Balthazar." Castiel greeted nodding at them. "What did you need me for?"

 _'I need you to let me touch you. make you mine.'_ Balthazar's thought preached his brain. Dean gritted his teeth. He needs to keep calm.

"A weapon was stolen from heaven. I thought you might help us find it." Hannah reported smiling at him.

"Why me?" Castiel asked confused.

_'Because I wanted to see you.'_

Dean will kill her. No, stay calm. Stay calm.

"You are smarter and more resourceful than most angels." Balthazar explained.

_'And much sexier of course.'_

Dean was taking deep breathes. He needs to stay calm.

He noticed Castiel looking at him with confusion and worry. Great, now he worried Cas.

He also felt Sam's calming hand on his shoulder, sensing Dean's rage and struggle.

"The weapon is extremely dangerous if it kept in the wrong hands." Hannah explained her eyes fixed on Castiel and ignoring the Winchesters completely. "It can give powers to humans. Like the ability to see angels, or move objects or-"

"Reading minds." Sam murmured eyes widening. Well, at least now they knew that the witch somehow managed to get a hold of it.

Dean was about to speak when someone else interjected.

"It might have been already in the wrong hands." Crowley announced from behind them.

They all turned towards and were shocked to find Meg standing next to him.

Great, now all Castiel's admirers are in the same place. Dean stepped in front of Cas to hide him from the demons view.

"Demons!" Hannah hissed while Balthazar pulled out his blade. "What are you doing here?"

"And aren't you two supposed to hate eachother?" Dean remarked angrily.

"Relax, wings. We are actually on the same side right now. and yes, we do. But decided to put aside our differences for now." Meg answered rolling her eyes.

"What do you want?" Castiel demanded stepping in front of Dean and pulled himself to his full height.

 _'I would give anything to unwrap that glorious body. Even better if he undressed himself for me.'_ Crowley's vicious voice entered Dean's mind.

 _'When he talks in that voice my meatsuit tingles all over.'_ Meg. The bitch.

Dean was about to attack when Castiel stepped in front of his sensing his intent.

"I knew that that witch had your angelic weapon. When she died I went to get it but it was gone. So, we might need to group up to find it before whoever did it uses it against me or something." Crowley explained.

"We would never work with demons. It is bad enough to work with humans." Balthazar barked.

Well, that stung a little. Dean rolled his eyes.

"How about we all go to the bunker and discuss all of this more calmly?" Sam suggested trying to defuse the situation.

Dean turned towards Sam and glared hard. What was Sam doing?! Gather two angels and two demons under one roof, and oh right! They all want a piece of his lover!

"Sure." Hannah relented, looking satisfied. Too satisfied.

_'More time with Castiel. And in his so called home. That might give me chance.'_

Dean seriously was considering killing her but knew Cas will not appreciate it.

"Meet you there." Crowley said then disappeared with Meg.

"Do you need a lift, Castiel?" Balthazar asked reaching out to touch Castiel.

Cas stepped back towards Dean. "No, thank you. I will ride with Dean and Sam."

Dean smirked smugly at Balthazar while wrapping an arm Castiel's waist.

Balthazar looked disappointed but shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

_'I was going to take you somewhere nice to get comfortable. But no, he prefer to ride in an old car with the mud monkeys. Typical.'_

Then they disappeared.

Dean was seething, he move to get in the car but was stopped by Castiel.

"Sam, can you give us a moment? I need to talk to Dean."

***

They walked away from the car to make sure Sam won't hear.

Dean seemed nervous about whatever they were going to talk about. Good. he had had enough with Dean's temper and overprotectiveness

"What's happening to you?" Castiel demanded crossing his arms across his chest as he glared at Dean.

"What do you mean?" Dean looked away. So he was playing dumb now?

"You know what I mean! Why your temper is worse than ever? Why are you hitting and screaming at anyone we talk to? And when you don't I can almost hear your teeth cracking from how hard you grit them and almost see smoke coming out of your brain. It was like they all insulted you personally. What is the hell happening to you? Castiel finished ranting and took a deep breath. The truth was, he is worried. Dean was like that since Castiel woke him up from whatever that witch hit him with. What if she did something to him?

Dean was silent for a few seconds. Castiel waited patiently while still glaring.

"I have been hit with the weapon the angels are looking for." Dean announced finally. "Now I can read minds. But not all thoughts. Just a few of them."

Castiel was taken aback. He didn't expect that answer.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he exclaimed. "But still that doesn't make any sense. You punch them, then you always pull me towards you like you were stalking your claim or someth-" Castiel stopped when it dawned in him. Dean looked constipated since he understood that Castiel figured out. "They all were thinking about me, weren't they?"

Dean suddenly looked raged.

"They were literally undressing you in their heads! How dare they even think about you like that!" Dean roared angrily.

Castiel was surprised with Dean's reaction, but it made him pleased and warm.

"So, you were jealous?" Castiel smirked at him, trying to hide how happy he feels about Dean's reaction.

"What? No, of course not. I don't- I'm not- shut up!" Dean blushed adorably making Castiel smirk wider. "I just hate it when they even think about touching what's mine." Dean growled pulling Castiel towards him like he was making a point.

Castiel felt warm all over. But still he will not show it. He was still mad at Dean after all.

"Behave." Castiel said warningly. "You have nothing to worry about anyway. Try not to hit or scream at anyone again."

Dean was about to protest, but Castiel raised his eyebrow at him warningly.

Dean grumbled under his breath as he stomped away towards the car.

Castiel smirked at his retreating back while following him.

This is going to be fun.

***

When they reached the bunker, they already found the two angels and two demons waiting in front of it.

"Took you long enough." Crowley muttered while the others glared hard at Dean.

Castiel was seriously surprised. Now that he knew from Dean what their feelings about him were, he can see it clearly. Obviously they were thinking that Dean wanted an alone time with him. He can now sense rage and jealousy coming from them.

When they entered the bunker, Castiel went straight to his and Dean's room.

He sat on the bed to think.

He knew about Hannah's feeling towards him. But he always pushed her away as gently as he could. After all, he didn't want to lose her as a friend.

As for Balthazar, he knew he was wanted him. But Castiel always ignored it and didn't pay much attention to it.

As for Meg, she always confused him and he had mixed emotions towards her. Sure he kissed her, but it was just out of curiosity. He never felt anything towards her. Maybe friendship once. But that was complicated.

What shocked him most was Crowley. He never ever thought that Crowley was thinking about him that way. After all, they are supposed to hate eachother.

Castiel's attention had been always focused on Dean. Only Dean he loved. Only Dean allowed to touch him. Only Dean. It will always be Dean. He never paid attention to anyone else.

But right now? he was still pissed at Dean. Sure he loved him more than life itself, but that didn't he was happy with how Dean treating him like a helpless child.

He decided to take advantage of the current situation. Outside this room, there was two angels and two demons who wanted to devour him and an assbutt human who pretend that he wasn't jealous and his poor brother.

He will definitely take advantage of that to get a rise out of Dean. He wanted to see how long Dean would take before he broke.

He moved towards the closet he shared with Dean and pulled out something.

Charlie told him he looked 'Sexy as hell' in that. Well, it is time to see if she was right or not.

***

Dean was trying so hard to control himself.

They were all sitting in the library. Balthazar and Hannah were standing, while Crowley and Meg made themselves at home. Castiel disappeared into their room earlier and Dean was itching to follow him, but he was still pissed and not planning to apologize for protecting him anytime soon.

They were all talking and arguing with Sam over something but he wasn't really paying attention. He was too busy trying to calm down.

He heard the door to his room opened and closed. He sat up straighter as he stared at the doorway waiting for Cas to appear.

When he did, Dean choked on his own spit, his eyes widened, his jaw slacked, He felt himself drooling and his pants suddenly felt very, very tight.

He couldn't breathe. Castiel looked sexy, amazing, gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous.

He was wearing a tight black Henley that hugged his torso in all the right places, the sleeves rolled up to his forearms and top buttons were opened showing his collarbone. Since Castiel got a loving for working out lately, he became buff as hell and that fucking Henley showed him in all his glory. He was also wearing dark jeans that hugged him nicely too, it showed his package perfectly.

Dean couldn't stop staring. He used all his will power to hold himself back from jumping Castiel in front of everybody.

_'Oh my! I want to lick those huge arms while I ride him like a horse.'_

_'Well, well, Cassie is taking care of himself very well. I am two seconds away from bending him over this table and have my way with him.'_

_'Someone is hung like a horse! I want to take him apart and see him moan and shiver under me.'_

_'He is so amazing. I wonder how firm his chest was if I ran my hand all over it.'_

Dean gripped the table so hard he was afraid of denting it.

His eyes looked at the bastards to see they were all staring hungrily at HIS angel and undressing him with their eyes.

He grits his teeth to keep himself from growling.

Castiel moved towards a shelf and raised his arm to reach for something at the top.

The pants was a little too large on him and rode low on his hips. So, when he raised his arm, his delicious hip bones that Dean absolutely loves to run his tongue and hands on were on full display.

Dean whimpered as he stared at the obscene scene in front of him. His heart was pounding so fast, he couldn't breathe and was feeling dizzy since all his blood rushed to his lower parts.

_'I am pretty sure this hipbones can cut glass.'_

_'I want to lick them.'_

_'I need to touch them.'_

_'I will grip him by those hips as I pound into him.'_

Not the hipbones, you bastards! They were HIS! Castiel was HIS!!!

***

Sam just sat there looking at scene in front of him with confusion and panic.

The moment Castiel entered the room everyone's attention drew to him. They were all staring at him with pure hunger in their eyes.

Sure, Sam finds Castiel absolutely handsome. But he was Dean's and Dean was Castiel's. that will never ever change. And Sam will never think about Castiel that way.

He looked at Dean and the panic starts. Dean looked two seconds away from getting his grenade launcher and shot it at everyone in the room and grab Castiel and run away with him.

This is bad. Really, really bad!

***

Dean somehow managed to keep himself in place.

The lustful thoughts were still penetrating his brain violently, making his see red and his blood boil dangerously.

They went back to whatever they were talking about but Dean's attention was zeroed on Cas and only Cas.

Castiel was still looking for a certain book in the shelves when Hannah approached him.

He saw her place a hand on his bicep and lean closer to him.

Dean was about to get out of his chair and murder her violently but stopped when he saw Castiel stepping away from her and shaking off her hand.

His satisfaction was short lived because then Meg pretended to also wanting to look for a book and saw her hand trailing not subtly at all down Castiel's back.

Castiel pulled away from both bitches and made his way to the table but was stopped by Balthazar who talked to him about something while leaning dangerously close to him and his hand trailed down his arm.

Again, Castiel pulled away and ignored him.

Dean was getting dizzy. But now with possessive rage and jealousy. They were touching him. They were fucking touching him!!!

The last straw was when Crowley thought no one was looking and stepped close to Cas and touched his ass.

Dean shot out of his chair, ignoring it when it fell down loudly. He roared and stomped towards Castiel, grabbing him and crushed his lips to his and plunged his tongue inside his mouth right in front of everybody.

Normally, he wouldn't do PDA in front of people he despised and also not in front of his brother. but he didn't care. He only cared about making sure that everyone knew that Castiel was HIS and his alone.

Castiel was shocked at first but then melted in his arms and moaned quietly.

_'You lucky bastard.'_

_'Filthy, barbaric mud monkey.'_

_'Someone a little bit possessive.'_

_'He picked the stupid human over me again!'_

_'God, Dean! If you can hear me please remember I'm still here!!!'_

Sam's thought made him both pull away and chuckle a little. He looked down at Castiel and saw the dazed, adoring look he was giving him and Dean felt like he won the lottery. Castiel would never give anyone in this room this look. Only Dean and Dean alone.

Dean felt the four glares directed at him but ignored all of them completely. His attention was all on the beautiful angel in his arms.

He grabbed Castiel's hand and intertwined their fingers and pulled Castiel out of the room. Castiel followed him obediently still looking like he was in a daze from the passionate kiss.

Just before they got out of the room, Dean turned his eyes towards the others in the room and smiled in victory and smugness at them.

Losers!

The moment they closed their bedroom's door, Dean pulled Castiel back into his arms and kissed him passionately. Putting all his possessiveness and love into the kiss.

Castiel moaned loudly and wrapped and his arms around Dean and allowed him to take control completely.

Dean plunged his tongue inside Castiel's mouth, claiming him. He pulled away and started to kiss his way to Castiel's ear.

"I want you to moan as loud as you could. I want them to hear. I want them to know that you are mine! Mine and mine alone!" he growled into Castiel's ear making him whimper.

"Yours." Castiel murmured kissing Dean's lips.

They undressed eachother frantically, each desperate to touch the other.

They fell into the bed naked, Dean on top of Cas covering him from the world.

He kissed him again, his hands traveled down his body touching everywhere. He kissed all over Castiel's face. His eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, his forehead and finally his lips.

His lips then traveled down Castiel's body. He sucked marks all over Castiel's neck, to make sure that everybody knew who he belonged to.

He took one of his perky, soft nipples into his mouth and sucked. Castiel arched from the bed and moaned loudly at the sensation. Dean abused the nipple until it was hard then kissed a trail towards the other and repeated.

He kissed down Castiel's abdomen, and plunged his tongue into his belly button. Castiel was moaning and groaning loudly and it was music to Dean's ears.

He trailed his tongue down Castiel's hips and nipped and sucked at them. Marking them.

He kept worshipping every inch of Castiel's body. He even kissed his feet and nipped at them.

He spread Castiel's legs wide and plunged his tongue inside him making him almost scream. He fucked Castiel with his tongue while getting the lube from under his pillow and lubed up his fingers.

He replaced his tongue with two fingers and started to stretch him.

He watched the angel writhing and moaning from his fingers. Body covered in marks and bruises. No one gets to see Castiel like that. No one gets to touch him like that. Only Dean. It will always be only Dean.

When he was up to three fingers, Castiel was a shivering, begging mess. Demanding him to get along with it.

Dean obeyed and lubed himself up. He removed his fingers, then entered his lover.

They both moaned loudly until Dean was completely inside. they stopped and panted tried to catch their breathes.

Castiel nodded at him to move and Dean did. They moved slowly at first but then Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and pulled him forward.

"Do you think I will break or anything? Harder!" Castiel growled into his ear making Dean shiver.

His thrusts became harder, faster and deeper. They were both moaning loudly.

"Mine!" Dean growled. "You are mine, Cas! no one gets to touch you like that, no one gets to see you like that! ME! and only Me! Mine!"

"Yours" Castiel breathed as Dean kept hitting his prostate repeatedly.

"I can't hear you, Cas" Dean thrusts became harder.

"Yours! Only yours! Always yours!" Castiel screamed as he fell over the edge. Covering both their chests.

"And I am yours." Dean moaned as he followed Castiel and emptied himself inside him, marking him from the inside. he collapsed on top of Cas and kissed him.

"Mine." Castiel breathed into Dean's lips.

"Yours." Dean confirmed kissing him again.

They laid next to each other silently for a few minutes, trying to catch their breathes.

"I'm sorry." Dean murmured into Castiel's chest. "For making you feel weak and that I'm treating like a kid. You are not weak. Or useless. I just- I can't lose you, Cas. seeing you get hurt almost killed me. I won't survive it if I lost you, Cas. you are everything. You are the only reason I wake up in the morning everyday."

Castiel was quiet, he trailed his fingers through Dean's hair gently.

"I'm sorry too." He murmured eventually. "I should have been more careful, and I shouldn't be angry at you. I knew you were just worried and trying to protect. But I always see myself as your protector and guardian. I see it as my job. I can't lose you too, Dean. It will kill me."

Dean moved up and pressed his lips to Castiel's sweetly, then rested their foreheads against eachother.

"How about we make a deal?" Dean murmured into Castiel's lips. "We will protect and take care of eachother. And you promise me you will be careful and I will promise you the same. Deal?"

Castiel kissed him again. "Deal" he answered into his lips.

"I love you, Cas."

"I love you, too."

***

When they went out again two hours later, they weren't welcomed warmly.

Dean suspected that they were indeed really loud, if the expressions on their faces was anything to go by.

Sam's face was as red as a tomato while giving them one of epic bitchfaces.

Hannah was looking down also red faced, glaring at the table like she was trying to create holes in it.

Meg looked anywhere but at them, trying to look like she was cool, but Dean can see the tick in her jaw.

Balthazar was glaring daggers at him and Dean could almost feel the waves of jealousy coming off of him.

Crowley looked them up and down appreciatively. Looking disappointed he didn't get a chance to watch them too not just listen. Ew.

Dean smirked smugly at all of them as he sat down and pulled Castiel down to set on his lap.

He kissed Castiel sweetly, and when he was going to deep the kiss he felt a harsh kick to his chin under the table. He looked up to see his brother's epic bitchface change to legendary.

He flipped him off and continued kissing his lover. And ignored the snarky and bitter thoughts that entered his head.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Sam's legendary bitchface change to universal.

Still he didn't care.

 

***

Sometime during the night, Dean woke up.

He had no idea what woke him up. He was on his side with Castiel facing him, their bodies tangled together as they held eachother close.

A movement from behind Castiel's shoulder made Dean wake up immediately.

"Who's there?" he demanded sitting up a little as he searched for the gun under his pillow. "Show yourself."

"Relax, Deano. Am not here to hurt you." a familiar voice answered him.

"Gabriel?! What the hell are you doing in here?! How did you get here anyway?!" he unconsciously pulled Castiel closer to him, as if to hide him from Gabriel's gaze. Not feeling comfortable at all with Gabriel here, in their room, and they are both naked!

How come Castiel didn't wake up from all that yelling?

"Castiel will not wake up until we are finished talking." Gabriel said stepping closer. "As for how did I come here, I am an archangel, you know."

Dean growled at the thought of Gabriel touching Castiel to make sure he won't wake up."What do you want?" he repeated.

"I thought you figured out by now." he can hear the smirk in Gabriel's voice.

Dean's eyes widened when he understood.

"It was you! you have the weapon. You are the one hit me with! You are the one who brought back Meg and Balthazar! You were the witch!"

"Ding, ding, ding! You are smarter than you look, Deano."

"But, why? What did gain from all of this?" Dean was confused.

"I needed to teach you a lesson. To show you how lucky you are that Castiel chooses you. that he can anybody but still chooses you. he will not leave you, Dean. To him, you are worthy. You are everything. For some reason, he loves you. So, stop the self-loathing and get a grip!!"

Dean was speechless. Of all the reasons he expected Gabriel to say. That wasn't one of them.

"Why is that so important to you?" he whispered in awe.

"I want my brother to be happy." He answered solemnly. "He deserves it."

Dean looked down at sleeping Castiel in his arms. He was smiling peacefully in his sleep and that tugged at Dean's heart.

"Yeah, he does." He whispered gently. He raised his eyes towards Gabriel. "Thank you."

"Just don't mess it up or I will make choke on your own dick. Oh! Also the mind reading will fade away in a few days" With that he disappeared.

Castiel stirred then and opened his eyes.

"Dean." He murmured voice thick with sleep. "Why are you awake?"

Dean gathered him into his arms and kissed him sweetly.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep, baby. I love you."

"Love you too." Castiel answered falling back asleep.

Dean looked down at him and felt his heart swell with happiness.

Castiel chose him. Castiel will never leave him.

Dean slept with a large smile on his face. 

 

    

 

  

 

 

      

  

 

    

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

      

  

  

 

  

 

 

 

 

     

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed it! please comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
